Talk:Zenmai
Assassin? --71.240.103.155 17:45, 19 November 2006 (CST) How do we know he's an assassin? Just from his look in the PC Gamer article? Yes, ANet did succumb to their fans' demand and added new skills and armor for assassins to Nightfall, but I'd be surprised if ANet would go as far as to add a hero with a Factions profession. -- 08:55, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :See the gameplay movie #2. Zenmai shows up in the party window as an A/ Lq 09:15, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::And Zenmai's female. It's possible that Zenmai and might only be recruitable if you have both Factions and Nightfall. It might also be possible for you to have Assassin or Ritualist as a secondary profession with only Nightfall. -- Gordon Ecker 17:52, 6 October 2006 (CDT) I found a bug in him... I left Kaineng Center to the SE, and he got stuck! He repeatedly gets stuck. Anyone else have problem? --Frvwfr2 19:58, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Yes, on entering Bukdek Byway she becomes stuck and just stands there. --Heurist 17:22, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ::Indeed, Zenmai is completely bugged in Bukdek Byway. Another reason to avoid her, sadly. -HarshLanguage 09:23, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::Is ArenaNet aware of this? --Rambutaan ::::I only had that problem with her once. I have picked her up 8 times, and lvl'd her up to 20 on my Dervish and Paragon. --Shadow Lord 16:51, 18 November 2006 (CST) :::::My friend and I get this bug with her any time we enter Buked Byway. It probably has to do with scripting from the quest to get her. --71.240.103.155 17:45, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::::::I submitted a bug report about it when I first noticed it. Everyone who sees the bug happen should submit one as well. Also, Shadow Lord, she's only bugged in that zone, it doesn't prevent her from leveling up or functioning normally elsewhere. -HarshLanguage 00:42, 21 November 2006 (CST) She works fine in Bukdek and everywhere else I've taken her since the fix, but she get stuck in the Undercity every time, now. --KaliMagdalene 21:05, 9 March 2007 (CST) Armor I´d like Zenmai in Primeval Armor as shown in the article. Who knows WHETHER and WHERE you can get it? Thx 4 help. tapps75 11:54, 13 December 2006 (CST) :It's in Gate of Anguish—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:59, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::Thank you. Hope against hope that.......maybe...one far day.....this *beep* Shiro will die of boredom having seen me trying again and again for weeks. Or he will laugh himself to death....tapps75 19:53, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::: That day was today! CHEER!^^tapps75 19:30, 15 December 2006 (CST) Rate-a-Hero Anyone care to explain why Zenmai "should be avoided"/"is bad"/"sucks"? I've never had any problems with her...(also, I'll be making Rate-a-Hero template soon, feedback here will help design it.) With Nightstalker insignias, that's max 70AL + 15 if attacking = 85, more than Warrior's base without +10 to Physical/Elemental. She also uses combos as well as, say, Panaku or whatnot. Entropy 20:09, 14 January 2007 (CST) :If I bring a melee hero/hench with me, 9 times out of 10 it'll be Zenmai. Heroes can't tank anyways, so might as well bring something that can kill. Give her Temple Strike, and watch as she goes for the monks first by default, then rolls all other spellcasters one after the other. Pretty efficient, if you ask me! --Dirigible 20:19, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Err.. most of the time, the AI (for heroes and henchmen) will go for enemy monks first then other spellcasters. As for the Rate-a-Hero template... exactly what is that for? Doesn't seem like it'll serve much purpose. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:01, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::It's for Fun? My Lame-skill template is not totally "useful" either. Neither is User:Blastedt's "Rate-a-User" template. So meh. Entropy 21:08, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::Oh, ok, hehe :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:26, 14 January 2007 (CST) "I know this dance. Let's quicken the beat." film reference I think the line "I know this dance. Let's quicken the beat." is by Gary Oldman as Zorg in the film The Fifth Element, near the end where he sets the bomb to destory the luxury liner. Don't have the film and its been a while, maybe someone can confirm it. Mo Zing Assassin?? It was Am Fah Assassin last time I checked, has it changed? And wtf is a Mo Zing? — Skuld 13:32, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :Don't have the manual on me....but its something like masterless or wandering I think. Lord of all tyria 13:55, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::Correct. A "Mo Zing" is a guild-less assassin in Cantha. Kinda like a ronin for samurais. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:37, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Builds? I have been serching for a good Assassin Hero build for FOREVER! I was wondering if anyone could help me? I want a build and weopon set that would allow me to take her anywhere PvE adn let her kill like no other! I would use the Critical Speed build for her, but she cant use that skill so its ruind! Anyone Willing to spare me a build for her? :Zenmai's AI is terrible. She can't grasp hex -> offhand -> dual -> offhand -> dual combos, and does only mediocre with lead -> offhand -> dual. She can't time individual skills in the chain (if you had leaping mantis -> exhausting assault, for example, she doesn't try to interrupt anything with exhausting). She also uses shadow steps poorly; it's almost random. All in all, Zenmai is the only hero I refuse to touch anymore. -Auron 08:14, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::Heh, if I actually do use her, it's as a crit barrager. Not very good, but better than daggers. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:01, 22 July 2007 (CDT) I dunno, I gave her Black Spider> Twisting Fangs>Black Lotus> Blades Of Steel combo that she uses pretty well. The first move she'll typically use is Shadow Prison/ Beguiling Haze/ Death Charge or whatever other shadow step I give her, although she doesn't touch Death's Retreat as much as I'd like her to. Zenmai isn't the "perfect" assassin AI, but I wouldn't say she's terrible. Vainity And Sorrow 22:21, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :If i eventually use Zenmai, its with this: :And it works, some how :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.24.206.123 ( ) }. ::If you're "eventually" going to use Zenmai, how do you that "it works"? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:43, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Ignores Flags Anyone else having a problem with this hero ignoring all flags? Even while on Guard mode? Makes pulling hard when she follows you in and stays in the fight... [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] 02:35, 24 February 2008 (UTC)